pilih sendiri
by Luu Nyang Sang
Summary: selesai dipilih baru ada sumary


Judul : pilih sendiri

Disclaimer : Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto & Highschool DxD : Ichie Ishibumi

Rated : M (untuk kata2 kasar mungkin lemon)

Genre : Adventure,Supernatural,Parody, Humor(garing), Romance, Dll...

Pairing : Naruto x ?

Kalo kagak suka jangan baca + gw kagak mau di paksa update cepet karena gw buat ini kgk dibayar.

Chapter 1 : Beginning

Disebuah tempat yang hanya berisikan kegelapan itu terlihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut kuning jabrik dan 3 guratan di pipi kiri dan kanannya sedang menutup mata. Beberapa saat kemudian sang pemuda pun membuka matanya dan berkata "ini dimana?... apakah ini di surga atau neraka?" narutopun mencoba mengingat semua kejadian sebelumnya.

"Naruto"panggil suara misterius

Naruto yang merasa di panggilpun menoleh kebelakang dan terlihatlah sesosok cahaya yang melayang, Naruto yang penasaran pun bertanya "maaf, anda siapa ya?"

"aku adalah tuhan(fanfict ane) atau yang biasa kalian sebut kami-sama"

Sontak mendengar itu Naruto bersujud kepada kami-sama" ada keperluan apa sehingga kami-sama bertemu dengan hamba yang hina ini?"

"tak usah merendah anakku dan Kau akan ku beri kesempatan kedua di dimensi lain dan memberikan pilihan kepadamu, karena saat kau kecil kau tak mendapatkan kebahagiaan sama sekali sampai kau mendamaikan dunia shinobi"

Mendengar itu Naruto tentu saja senang karena dia bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaan"maaf kami-sama, kalau boleh tau dimensi apa yang aku tempati nanti dan pilihan apa yang engkau berikan kepada hamba?"

Kami-samapun menceritakan tentang dimensi yang akan Naruto tempati nanti

-skip cerita bosen-

"jadi begitu, tetapi yang aku bingung kenapa mereka bisa berfikir engkau mati kami-sama ?"tanya Naruto

"Ntahlah tanya tuh sono sama Author gw juga disuruh begini. sebernernya males gw aja, klo kagak mikirin anak istri dirumah mah males gw ngambil job di fict abal – abal ini"

"oiii... benang merahnya mana cok,tadi udah serius – serius kenapa jadi kami-samanya curhat sih?, mau gua potong gaji lu hah!"

Mendengar itu kami-samapun memasang wajah pucat dan berkata"i-ye iye ane serius lagi dah pisss bro piss"

Naruto yang melihat kami-sama bisa di intimidasi author pun sweat drop sambil membatin 'orang aneh'

Ehem anggap scen diatas kagak ada aja dah dari pada gw sunat lu

"mereka menganggap aku mati karena sebagian kekuatanku yang berada disana telah mati saat menghentikan great war"jawab kami-sama

"jadi siapa yang mengatur dunia itu kami-sama?"

"Ichie Shibumi lah kan dia yang membuat animenya"jawab kami dengan wajah yang santai

CRASS

Tiba – tiba Kami-sama terkapar dengan kunai menancap di kepalanya dan ternyata pelakunya adalah sang author

"oiiii, lagi – lagi gak serius juga lu ye sampe bawa – bawa Ichie Shibumi lgi aturannya di sensor itu"

"gpplah thor di gintama aja gk masalah nyebutin sorachi-sensei masa kita kalah"

"itu anime genre parody kampret! klo Naruto sma DxD itu action dan Ecchi yang di tonton, dan juga balik ke benang merah oi gw cape2 ngetik cerita ni masa scen ini kgk selesai – selesai gw potong gaji lu 50% bayaran lu" ucap author dengan wajah garang

"TIDAK"teriak kami-sama

Naruto sekali lgi melihat adegan absurt dan di abaikan lgi sambil membatin 'ini kapan selesainya ya?'

AN: ehem yang diatas lupakan lagi klo kgk bukan cma gw sunat aja lu gw pangkas smpe abis

"jadi aku memberikan 3 pilihan untukmu Naruto, yang pertama engkau hidup sebagai manusia biasa tanpa chakra tetapi bisa taijutsu dan dapat merubah seorang gadis menjadi Secred Gear sementara dengan cara membuatnya klimaks, yang kedua menjadi iblis dari keluarga Gremory, dan yang ketiga kau menjadi penggantiku di dimensi itu dan menjadi pemimpin dimensi itu sampai nanti kiamat" jawab kami-sama

"aku memilih..."

TBC? Kerumah sakit sno

AN: ane beri kesempatan memilih 1 dari 3 ide yang di kepala unutuk di publis pertama kali. Dan klo mau ngarep update cepet maaf aja kgk bsa gw sibuk paling 3-4 minggu per 1 chapter klo sempet klo kgk ya 1-2 bulan soalnya gw tinggal sendiri dan kgk ada media ngetik :v

LuuNyangSang Out !


End file.
